


Happy Birthday, Barry Allen

by Six (HMSquared)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, Iris and Barry are engaged, Light Angst, M/M, Mysterious Snart, Near Death Experiences, Rambling Author, Sleepiness, Snart's still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Six
Summary: Everyone wishes Barry a happy birthday. Everyone except Snart, that is. ColdFlash.





	Happy Birthday, Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago, then decided to finish it today. This doesn't really take place in any set period, but Snart didn't die and Iris and Barry are engaged, not married. Enjoy!
> 
> (I swear I'm a bigger Iris/Barry fan then I seem, but relationships like ColdFlash are my writing guilty pleasure: I'm kind of glad they're not canon, but I still love writing them. Although I will admit, watching The Flash again has caused me to find many ColdFlash moments. Ugh. I'm rambling...just read the story, please.)

Barry woke up with a smile on his face. It was his birthday, and that meant celebrating with the team of goofballs Barry had come to call a family. Everything was perfect.

“Happy birthday, Barry!” Iris was smiling as she gave Barry a hug. Barry returned his fiance’s hug, then started down the hall. Other people would want to talk to him.

Harry and Cisco were working on a project, but they both wished Barry a happy birthday when he knocked on the door. After thanking his friends, Barry turned around and nearly smacked into Caitlin, who was smiling.

“Sorry, Caitlin!” Barry gasped. Caitlin nodded, silently handing Barry a box. Barry started to open said box, but Caitlin shook her head.

“Wait until later.” Barry ran the box back to his room, then walked into the cortex.

Snart was leaning against the wall, cleaning his gun. Barry always jumped slightly when he saw Captain Cold, but it made sense. A few weeks ago, Snart had shown up at Barry’s door without warning. After explaining that he wasn’t going to kill The Flash, Snart had said that he wanted to have a place on Team Flash.

Barry was still confused about why Snart had suddenly changed. Snart hadn’t given any explanation, and Barry couldn’t get it out of him. Nothing made sense.

Snart looked up at Barry, gave a tiny nod, then went back to his gun. Barry opened his mouth to speak, but then Joe walked into the room and laughed,

“Barry! Happy birthday.” Barry returned the one-armed hug, still watching Snart. Snart was watching Barry out of the corner of his eye, a scowl on the former thief’s face. Something was up.

The computer began to beep, and Caitlin was instantly at her desk, typing. 

“A group of armed robbers just entered a bank. They’re holding the place hostage.”

“What a great way to spend a birthday,” Barry smirked. Grabbing his suit, Barry then dashed out of the room, Snart following in his motorcycle.

Snart didn’t speak on the way to the bank, but that was because he didn’t have time. Cisco had fit Snart’s bike with a super speed engine so he could keep up with Barry, and while it was useful, Snart did occasionally get nauseous. Oh well.

When Snart pulled up to the bank, he found Barry standing behind a building across the street, watching the windows. Pulling on his hood and goggles, Snart snapped through his com,

“Stop staring and start shooting, Flash!” Then, powering up his gun, Snart kicked open the door to the bank.

Barry didn’t move, not at first. He knew Snart could handle it, but if anybody died, Barry didn’t want to be at the scene. After ten seconds of waiting, however, Iris told Barry something that made him freak out.

“Barry, Caitlin was able to get information on the guys in the bank. They’re professional assassins hired to take out Snart. You need to get in there, now!” Suddenly remembering the robbers had guns, Barry dashed into the bank, then froze.

The assassin leader had a gun trained on Snart, who didn’t look impressed in the least. To Barry’s surprise, Snart’s hands were in the air, and he wasn’t speaking. The assassin laughed,

“Leonard Snart. A pleasure to meet you at last.”

“Charmed,” Snart smirked. “Why don’t you just shoot me, and we’ll be done here.”

“Why are  _ you  _ saving these people?” the assassin laughed, motioning to the terrified hostages around him. Snart’s eyes flashed, but he looked at the ground. Grinning a yellow-toothed grin, the assassin laughed in his thick Russian accent, “Say goodnight, Captain Cold.” Snart nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for the gun to go off.

The gun did go off and there was a shout, but it wasn’t Snart’s. Opening his eyes, Snart saw Barry lying on the ground clutching his chest. Looking up at his teammate, Barry groaned, 

“Take care of them.” Silently picking up his gun from the ground, Snart shot the assassin leader, not caring about why professional assassins were after him. With Snart’s history, it made sense that Russians wanted him dead.

Two of the other assassins were taking money from deposit boxes, laughing like little children. Stepping into the room they were in, Snart froze the assassins, smirking,

“Your accounts have been frozen. Please contact customer support-oh wait, you can’t.” Walking over to the dead assassin on the left, Snart searched the man’s pockets, eventually finding a small dossier tucked into a coat pocket. Scanning the contents, Snart learned that the assassins wanted to kill him because he had embezzled money from their boss. A problem for another day.

Snart turned around when he heard Barry groaning. Suddenly remembering the issue, Snart strolled over to Barry and asked,

“You okay there, Flash?” Barry shook his head, wincing.

“What do you think?!” Snart rolled his eyes and picked Barry up, trying not to turn beet red. This was embarrassing, but not because Snart was the one saving Barry. No, the situation was embarrassing for a different reason. Carrying Barry back to the motorcycle, Snart whispered, 

“Breathe, Barry. Just breathe.”

When Barry’s eyes opened, he registered that he was back at the lab in a bed, a cloth patch over his chest. As Barry got used to the light, Snart’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Caitlin made you a cake, and your teammates left presents at your bedside. Good things, too; Caitlin makes an excellent cake.” Looking up, Barry saw ripped open boxes and a dirty cake pan sitting next to Snart. Normally, Barry would be angry, but now he was just confused.

“Why have you been terse with me today, Snart? More than usual, I mean.” 

“How are you feeling, Barry?” Snart replied, sounding concerned.

“Peachy,” Barry snapped. Rolling his eyes, Snart said calmly,

“Look, I know you’re hurting, but I didn’t want it to be this way. I’ll let you get some rest.” Rising from his chair, Snart turned to leave, but Barry’s voice called him back.

“What’s wrong, Snart?” Snart stopped at the door, closing his eyes.

“Do you really want to open that can of worms, Flash?” 

“Yes,” Barry whispered. Shaking his head slightly, Snart spun around and started toward Barry. When he was standing over Barry, Snart unhooked his gun from his leg, smirked, then dropped it onto the floor. A confused looked appeared on Barry’s face, but it disappeared when Snart leaned forward and kissed him.

Snart was kind in the fact that he didn’t try to do too much too quickly. Placing one hand on Barry’s bed rail to steady himself, Snart kept his eyes open to watch The Scarlet Speedster. 

Barry was startled at first, but then closed his eyes and slowly returned the kiss. Snart closed his eyes as well, resisting the urge to laugh when Barry bit his bottom lip. Huh.

Barry leaned forward, causing Snart to pull back in response. Their mouths inches away, Barry kept his eyes on Snart’s lips, causing Snart to chuckle,

“I never expected you to be the dominant type.” His eyebrows rising briefly, Barry kissed Snart again, laughing when they broke apart,

“Guess it took a villain to convince me.” A sloppy smirk appeared on Snart’s face at that. “I’m guessing this is why you wanted to be on the team?”

“What do you think?” Snart laughed, leaning in for another kiss. Barry pulled Snart into his arms and closed his eyes again, savoring the moment. After a minute, however, Barry stifled a yawn, and Snart pulled away, eyes twinkling.

“Didn’t think I would tire you out  _ that  _ quickly,” Snart laughed. Barry shook his head, eyelids drooping.

“It’s not that, Snart, I…” But then Barry broke off as his head tipped downward in a comfy position. A tiny grin appeared on Snart’s face as Barry began to snore, his lips scrunched together. Kneeling, Snart leaned forward and whispered,

“Happy birthday, Barry Allen,” before kissing his friend on the forehead and rising. Straightening back up, Snart threw away the boxes and picked up the cake band, not minding for once that his gloves were dirty. Casting one last smirk Barry’s way, Snart left, turning off the light as he shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
